The present disclosure relates generally to wall systems provided with at least one dedicated or existing panel installed therein. More particularly, the present disclosure pertains to an add-on wall panel arrangement which is removably and reversibly mounted to the wall system over at least a portion of the existing panel.
A wall system, such as for use in creating a workspace in an office environment, typically has a frame assembly constructed of a series of spaced apart vertical frame members connected together by horizontal frame members that extend between adjacent vertical frame members. The vertical and horizontal frame members are configured to define open areas closed by dedicated or existing wall panels retained between the frame members.
Many of today's wall systems are constructed with dedicated panels formed of a clear transparent material, such as glass, which will create a certain amount of openness in the walls of the workspace, such as for light transmission and visual communication through the clear transparent panels. However, it is important for psychological comfort and productivity to provide a degree of individual control over lighting, operator positioning and a balance between privacy and visual communication for occupants of workspaces defined by wall systems constructed of such glass panels. It is also desirable to provide a degree of customization to non-transparent dedicated or existing panels retained by frame members of existing wall systems.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an add-on wall panel arrangement which can be easily removed and installed as well as selectively located over at least a portion of a dedicated or existing panel retained by the frame members of a wall system for ease of addressing the various changing needs of the users of these wall systems.